Kau Tetap Anakku
by LYBP HiNa SaSa
Summary: memiliki seorang anak yang normal baik fisik mau pun mental adalah hal yang didambakan setiap orang tua. Baik itu dari kalangan bawah atau pun kalangan atas. Tapi bagaimana bila kalian seperti Sasuke Uchiha yang telah mendapatkan anak yang kurang normal?/ fic bukan punya saya, tapi saya sudahh minta izin oleh orang yang bersangkutan/ SasuHinaIta
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

**Kau Tetap Anakku by choco conaru**

**Main Chara**

**-****Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga X Itachi Uchiha**

**Warning : AU, typo, pasaran, gaje, jelek.**

**Summary : **memiliki seorang anak yang normal baik fisik mau pun mental adalah hal yang didambakan setiap orang tua. Baik itu dari kalangan bawah atau pun kalangan atas. Tapi bagaimana bila kalian seperti Sasuke Uchiha yang telah mendapatkan anak yang kurang normal?

.

.

**Pemberitahuan : ini fic bukan punya saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari yang buat untuk mengupdate kembali. Dulu pernah diupdate, sekarang sudah dihapus.**

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Hinata Hyuuga (27 tahun) atau mungkin bisa dipanggil Hinata Uchiha. Ya nama margaku telah berganti dari keluarga Hyuuga menjadi Uchiha karena aku telah menikah dengan putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha (29 tahun).

Sasuke menikahiku karena kami saling mencintai dan keluarganya pun setuju bila Sasuke menikah denganku. Sasuke memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang bernama Itachi Uchiha yang telah memiliki seorang istri bernama Konan.

Kadang aku iri melihat kebersamaan yang ditunjukan oleh Itachi dan Konan apa lagi dengan kehadiran anak mereka. Bukannya aku iri karena aku belum mempunyai anak, aku punya kok anak, bahkan saat melahirkan anakku bertepatan dengan kelahiran anak Itachi dan Konan. Jadi bisa dibilang aku dan Konan memiliki anak yang lahir pada jam dan waktu yang sama.

Kalian pasti berpikir kalau aku sudah punya anak kenapa aku harus iri dengan mereka. Jawabannya hanya ada 1 yaitu...

Aku iri melihat kedekatan Itachi dan anaknya yang selalu bisa meluangkan waktu bersama. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia selalu bersikap dingin pada anak kami, walau pun tidak denganku.

(Kenapa memangnya?)

Mungkin dia kecewa dengan keadaan anak yang aku lahirkan. Mungkin bukan hanya dia saja yang kecewa tapi orang tuaku dan mertuaku juga kecewa.

Baiklah aku akan bercerita sedikit kepada kalian. Tolong simak baik-baik curhatanku.

Memiliki seorang anak merupakan keinginan terbesar bagi sebuah keluarga. Apa lagi jika kita memiliki seorang anak yang terlahir normal baik fisik dan mentalnya. Dulu sebelum aku menikah dengan Sasuke aku juga selalu bermimpi memiliki seorang anak yang cantik atau tampan, dan juga normal. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengizinkan aku memiliki seorang anak yang normal.

7 tahun lalu saat kehamilanku sudah memasuki tahap akhir dan akan segera melahirkan seorang bayi semua orang senang dan bahagia. Apa lagi dari keluarga suamiku yang akan mendapatkan 2 cucu sekaligus. Yaitu cucu dariku dan Konan.

.

**_Flashback 7 tahun lalu_**

Saat itu aku bersama dengan Konan berada di dalam ruang persalinan. Yang menandakan aku dan Konan sebentar lagi akan melakukan proses melahirkan. Aku dan Konan melakukan persalinan di ruang yang sama. Kata ayah mertuaku agar saat bayiku dan bayi Konan lahir bersamaan mereka bisa langsung melihat kedua cucu mereka.

Waktu persalinan terus berjalan antara aku dan Konan. Konan jauh lebih enak, di saat seperti ini Itachi masih bisa menemaninya. sedangkan aku, aku sendirian. Sasuke masih dalam perjalanan dari kota Suna ke kota Konoha, mungkin dia akan sampai saat aku selesai melahirkan. Persalinan kami dilakukan dengan dua dokter yang berbeda. Saat itu juga aku harus bertarung antara hidup dan matiku untuk melahirkan buah hatiku dan Sasuke.

"Ayo terus Nyonya Hinata kepala bayi anda sudah mulai terlihat." Ucap dokter yang menanganiku. Tidak lupa juga aku bisa mendengar suara dokter yang menangani Konan. "Terus Nyonya Konan, sedikit lagi."

Dan bersamaan dengan aba-aba dari kedua dokter yang menangani kami akhirnya bayi kami berdua lahir secara bersamaan. Setelah berhasil melahirkan bayiku tiba-tiba pandangan ku gelap dan saat itu aku jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan. Tapi sebelumnya aku sempat mendengar suara bayiku.

.

Setelah beberapa lama pingsan akhirnya aku sadar dari pingsanku. Saat sadar aku bisa melihat ada ayahku (ibuku sudah tidak ada), mertuaku, Itachi dan Sasuke di dalam ruangan ini. Rupanya saat aku pingsan aku sudah di pindahkan keruangan lain bersamaan dengan Konan. Ku lihat Konan yang berada di sebelahku sedang menyusui bayinya. Melihat itu aku jadi ingin menyusui bayiku sendiri.

"Sasuke dimana anak kita?" Itu lah kalimat pertama yang aku keluarkan sesaat setelah aku selesai melakukan operasi.

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan saat ku lihat Konan dia seperti menatapku dengan pandangan iba. 'Hei apa yang perlu kau kasihani dariku?' Begitulah saat aku melihat wajah Konan.

"Sasuke dimana anak kita?" Ulang ku sekali lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menjawab, bahkan orang tuaku, mertuaku, kakak iparku, dan suamiku.

_KLAK__..._

Saat ingin menanyakannya sekali lagi tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok suster yang membawa makhluk mungil ditangannya. Aku tersenyum saat melihat suster itu membawa anakku.

"Nyonya ini bayi anda, silahkan beri ASI pada bayi anda." Ujar suster tersebut sambil memberikan bayi itu padaku.

Setelah memberikannya padaku suster itu pergi dari ruangan ini. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat bayiku. Tapi entah mengapa semua yang ada di situ memandang bayiku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ada apa ini?

'Bayiku tampan sekali ya.' Pikirku saat melihat wajah bayi itu. Tapi saat sedang membelai bayiku ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa ganjil saat meraba bagian kaki bayiku. Merasa penasaran aku buka selimut yang membungkus bayiku.

Bagai disambar petir saat ku lihat keadaan bayiku. Pantas saja mereka tidak suka melihat bayiku ini. Bayiku cacat, Bayiku memiliki kaki yang pendek sebelah. Melihat hal ini membuatku sedih sekali. Anak yang selama ini aku impikan ternyata cacat.

"Lebih baik kau taruh bayi itu di panti asuhan Hinata. Ayahmu setujuh untuk melakukannya." Ujar ayah mertuaku membuatku terkejut.

"Apa? Ditaruh di panti asuhan? Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Ini anakku." Tolakku sambil memeluk bayiku.

"Tapi dia cacat. Keturunan Uchiha tidak ada yang cacat." Ucap ayah mertuaku lagi dengan pedas.

"Biarpun dia cacat dia tetap anakku. Sasuke! Apa kau tidak bisa membela anak kita hah?" Ucapku emosi pada Sasuke.

"Ayah benar Hinata. Dia (bayi ini) bisa membuat malu keluarga kita." Ucap Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa percaya dengan ucapannya. Dia seorang ayah tapi kenapa tega bicara seperti itu.

"Bila kalian tidak mau menerimanya. Biar aku yang mengurus anak ini sendirian. Dan aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian semua." Ucapku sambil mencoba turun dari ranjang. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menahanku, sedangkan yang lain tidak. Mereka tidak menahanku. Mungkin mereka memang tidak menginginkan bayi ini.

"Baik kalau kau masih mau mengusurnya tidak apa. Asalkan kau tidak pergi dariku. Aku masih mencintaimu" ucap Sasuke sambil memelukku.

"Baik. Asal kalian bisa menerimanya sebagai keluarga kalian juga." Ucapku sambil menatap mereka semua. Tanpa bicara mereka semua pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Kecuali Itachi dan Sasuke serta Konan dan anaknya.

Melihat tingkah mereka sepertinya mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kehadiran bayiku. Tapi aku akan terus menjaga anakku dan aku tidak ingin anakku tumbuh tanpa mengenal siapa kakek, nenek, serta pamannya apalagi ayahnya.

**_End Flashback_**

.

Dari dulu hingga kini mereka tidak pernah bisa menerima kehadiran anakku. Bahkan sampai sekarang mereka semua terus membeda-bedakan antara Ryo (anak Konan) dan Daisuki (anakku). Mungkin hanya Itachi dan Konan yang sudah mulai menerima kehadiran anakku.

Tapi aku tetap tidak suka dengan sikap pilih kasih mereka. Mereka terlalu pilih kasih, apa lagi ketika Ryo dan Daisuki berulang tahun. Setiap mereka ulang tahun Ryo selalu merayakan pesta besar bersama mertuaku, orang tuanya, tamu undangan bahkan Sasuke pun lebih memilih merayakan ulang tahun Ryo. Sedangkan Daisuki selalu berada dikamar saat dihari ulang tahunnya, bukannya karena Daisuki tidak mau merayakannya tapi karena omelan dan makian yang diterimanya dari ayah dan ibu mertuaku bila Daisuki ikut merayakannya bersama Ryo.

Pernah saat hari ulang tahunnya yang kelima aku melihatnya sedang menangis di atas kasur sambil memeluk guling. Saat aku masuk kedalam kamarnya, Daisuki langsung menghapus air matanya buru-buru dan langsung memasang senyum. Tapi aku tahu itu hanya topeng yang dia gunakan. Aku tidak akan pernah mengungkit kenapa dia menangis atau pun sedih. Karena bila aku menanyakan hal itu pasti dia akan lebih sakit lagi.

Saat hari ulang tahunnya pun aku pernah melihat dia sedang mengintip kamar Ryo saat tengah malam dan setelahnya dia pun kembali ke dalam kamar. Rasa penasaran ku datang. Ku coba mengintip kamar Ryo aku melihat banyak sekali tumpukan hadiah di dalam kamarnya. Perasaanku pun jadi tidak enak. Dan ku putuskan untuk mengintip keadaan Daisuki.

Di depan pintu kamarnya ku intip Daisuki yang sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil menimang tiga buah kado. Ya hanya tiga buah saja, tidak banyak seperti hadiah Ryo. Hadiah itu pun dari aku, Itachi, dan Naruto serta Sakura.

Ya, selain Itachi dan Konan. Naruto dan Sakura sebagai orang luar dari keluargaku bisa menyayangi anakku dengan tulus. Kadang aku heran Naruto yang bukan keluarga Daisuki saja bisa menyayangi dan memberikan kado pada Daisuki. Sedangkan Sasuke yang statusnya sebagai ayahnya saja malah acuh tak acuh.

Aku sedih bila melihat Daisuki seperti itu. Selalu diasingkan dengan keluarganya sendiri. Dan untuk itu aku akan terus berusaha untuk terus di sampingnya. Dan aku berharap semoga suatu hari nanti keluargaku bisa menerima kehadirannya sama seperti mereka menerima kehadiran Ryo.

**End Hinata POV**

.

.

.

.

**Itachi POV**

Hidup penuh dengan kebohongan merupakan suatu hal yang terus menghantuiku. Andai saja dia (Daisuki) terlahir menjadi normal mungkin saja nasibnya tidak akan seperti ini dan aku tidak harus menyimpan suatu kebohongan besar terhadap diriku sendiri dan orang lain.

Aku Itachi Uchiha mempunyai sebuah kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupku. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kebohongan ini. Baik itu orang tuaku, istriku, adikku bahkan Hinata sekali pun. Hanya aku yang tahu rahasia ini.

Kebohonganku yang teramat besar dan membuatku selalu merasa bersalah adalah...

Aku sebagai seorang ayah telah tega menukar anakku sendiri dengan anak adikku. Ya, aku menukar anakku yang cacat dengan anak Sasuke yang terlahir dengan normal.

Daisuki sebenarnya adalah anakku dan Konan. Sedangkan Ryo merupakan anak dari Hinata dan Sasuke. Aku sengaja menukar anakku dan anak Sasuke. Alasannya hanya satu, yaitu...

Aku tidak mau melihat istriku sedih dan kecewa.

Bukannya apa-apa, usia pernikahanku dan Konan lebih tua 2 tahun dibanding dengan pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sebelum Sasuke menikah, Konan sudah pernah hamil 2 kali tapi sayangnya dia mengalami keguguran. Saat mengalami keguguran Konan syok menerima kenyataan itu sehingga dokter menyuruhku untuk tidak membuatnya syok lagi lain waktu.

Dan karena itu aku menukar bayiku dengan bayi Sasuke. Aku tidak mau membuat Konan syok atas keadaan bayi kami yang cacat. Maka setelah persalinan antara Konan dan Hinata selesai dan saat aku tahu bayiku cacat aku meminta pada dokter untuk menukar bayi ini.

Awalnya dokter tidak mau melakukannya tapi aku berusaha mengiming-imingkan mereka dengan uang yang banyak dan akhirnya mereka mau juga melakukannya. Dan untungnya bayi Sasuke dan Bayiku memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama. Rambut hitam serta mata hitam.

Saat melihat Konan yang senang dengan kehadiran bayi Sasuke (yang sekarang menjadi milikku) aku merasa senang sekali. Tapi melihat kesedihan Hinata membuatku merasa menyesal apa lagi saat dia bilang "Biarpun dia cacat dia tetap anakku."

Kalimat itulah yang membuatku menyesal dan tidak enak. Aku yang ayahnya tidak bisa menerimanya tapi Hinata yang hanya sekedar bibinya mau menerima dan mempertahankan bayiku (yang sekarang menjadi anaknya). Tapi mau bagaimana lagi nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Tahun terus berganti tahun karena Hinata dan Sasuke tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu sepertiku, aku jadi bisa melihat bagaimana perkembangan anak kandungku. Dia menjadi anak yang kuat walau pun fisiknya lemah. Aku menyesal karena telah menukar dia.

Dan hari ulang tahun Daisuki dan Ryo merupakan hari yang mereka nanti. Tapi sayang setiap hari perayaan mereka ibu dan ayah selalu menyuruh Daisuki untuk diam di dalam kamar sehingga ucapan itu langsung dituruti olehnya.

Daisuki dan Ryo memiliki kecerdasaan yang sama-sama besar. Tapi karena fisik Daisuki yang terbatas membuatnya selalu diasing di keluarga ini. Aku sedih bila saat bertemu dengannya dia seperti sedang mengintip Ryo yang sedang bercanda dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kadang saat mengintip kedekatan Ryo aku melihatnya meneteskan air mata tanpa isakan.

Ingin aku datang kepadanya, memeluk tubuh kecilnya dan berkata "Jangan menangis anakku." tapi penyesalanku membuat diriku takut untuk mendekatinya. Bukannya takut akan fisiknya. Tapi takut akan rasa bersalahku padanya yang sudah menukar dirinya dengan Ryo.

Tapi aku berterima kasih sekali pada Hinata karena dia sudah merawat anakku dengan kasih sayang yang tulus seperti seorang ibu pada anak kandungnya. Dan aku juga berterima kasih padanya karena Hinata masih mau berdiri di samping Daisuki saat tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkannya.

Terima kasih Hinata kau mau merawat Daisuki. Dan maafkan ayah yang telah tega menukarmu karena memikirkan keegoisan ayah akan ibu aslimu Daisuki. Sekali lagi maafkan ayah Daisuki, putra kandungku. Ayah tidak tahu sampai kapan permainan yang telah ayah buat sendiri ini akan berakhir. Tapi intinya ayah akan selalu menjagamu dan melindungimu dari belakang.

I LOVE YOU DAISUKI. Kau Tetap Anakku.

**End Itachi POV**

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 3

**Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

**Kau Tetap Anakku by choco conaru**

**Main Chara**

**-****Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga X Itachi Uchiha**

**Warning : AU, typo, pasaran, gaje, jelek.**

**Summary : **memiliki seorang anak yang normal baik fisik mau pun mental adalah hal yang didambakan setiap orang tua. Baik itu dari kalangan bawah atau pun kalangan atas. Tapi bagaimana bila kalian seperti Sasuke Uchiha yang telah mendapatkan anak yang kurang normal?

**Note :** Ryo memiliki model rambut yang HAMPIR sama seperti Sasuke. Tapi bentuk pan*at ayamnya tidak terlalu mencolok seperti Sasuke jadinya masih terlalu saru untuk menilai bahwa Ryo anak Sasuke. Sedangkan Daisuki memiliki model rambut seperti Fugaku. Kalau modelnya kayak Itachi terlalu mudah untuk dikenali. Untuk wajah mereka hampir mirip dengan ayah kandungnya. Lagi pula menurut saya Itachi dan Sasuke wajahnya hampir mirip walau pun Itachi ada goresannya. Tapi Daisuki gak ada goresannya.

**Pemberitahuan : ini fic bukan punya saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari yang buat untuk mengupdate kembali. Dulu pernah diupdate, sekarang sudah dihapus.**

Ket :  
Kalimat dalam kutip atas dua adalah obrolan ("Sasuke")  
Kalimat dalam kutip atas satu adalah suara pikiran atau batin ('Daisuki')  
Kalimat _miring_ adalah obrolan lewat telpon  
Kalimat cetak **tebal** dan _miring_ adalah kalimat yang diulang-ulang

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakek... nenek... aku pulang." Teriak seorang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun yang tiba-tiba berlari ke ruang keluarga dengan sangat girang setelah pulang dari sekolah.

"Wah cucu nenek sudah pulang. Bagaimana nilai rapotnya?" Ucap sang nenek yang bernama Mikoto pada cucunya.

"Akh... payah. Masa aku dapat peringkat dua sih." Keluh anak laki-laki itu. Dan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka seorang anak laki-laki yang berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang mencoba untuk mendatangi ruang keluarga tersebut.

Bocah itu juga ingin memberitahu pada kakek dan neneknya tentang hasil rapot yang dia terima. Saat sudah sampai di dekat ruang tamu anak laki-laki itu memasang senyum dan bersiap untuk mendekati kakek dan neneknya.

"Memangnya siapa yang dapat peringkat pertama?" Tanya sang kakek yang bernama Fugaku.

"Daisuki." Ucap bocah bernama Ryo itu masih dalam posisi duduk diantara kakek dan neneknya. Mendengar namanya disebut membuat bocah yang satunya tersenyum. Dan ingin menghampiri mereka tapi perkataan yang tidak enak membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oh dia. Sudahlah jangan sedih begitu. Masa cucu kakek cengeng sih. Mungkin dia sedang beruntung saja, makanya dia dapat peringkat pertama." Ucap Fugaku tanpa tahu bahwa ucapannya didengar oleh anak yang bernama Daisuki.

"Tapi masa setiap semester Daisuki selalu beruntung." Ucap Ryo cemberut.

"Makanya lebih giat belajar. Nanti kalau Ryo bisa mendapatkan peringkat pertama nenek kasih hadiah deh." Ucap Mikoto.

"Bener?" Tanya Ryo yang dijawab anggukan oleh Mikoto. "Terus Daisuki dapet apa? Dia kan dapet peringkat satu disemester ini." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin tidak ada." Ucap Fugaku acuh tak acuh.

Mendengar jawaban dari sang kakek Daisuki pun memutuskan untuk langsung berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa memberitahu hasil rapotnya. Daisuki tidak minta hadiah apa pun, dia hanya ingin kakek, nenek dan keluarganya bangga dengan dirinya. Tidak lebih kok. Tapi sepertinya bagi Daisuki itu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil.

Menaiki tangga dengan susah payah itu yang dilakukan Daisuki saat ini. Jika kalian bertanya dimana Hinata, dia sedang pergi belanja bersama Konan. Dan yang mengambilkan rapot Ryo dan Daisuki itu adalah Itachi yang sekarang sedang menjemput Hinata dan Konan setelah mengantar pulang Ryo dan Daisuki.

Saat sudah hampir sampai di atas Daisuki melihat ayahnya (Sasuke) yang baru keluar dari kamar. Melihat sang ayah Daisuki pun mencoba menghampiri ayahnya dengan berjalan terpincang-pincang. Sasuke yang melihat anaknya sedang berusaha berjalan ke arahnya pun segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan berpura-pura menelpon seseorang.

"Ay-ayah..."

"Sssstt!..." Suara teguran Sasuke yang menyuruh Daisuki untuk diam karena dirinya sedang menelpon membuat Daisuki pun terdiam.

Dengan berpura-pura mengobrol lewat ponsel, Sasuke pun terus berjalan menuruni tangga tanpa menoleh ke arah Daisuki. Dalam pikiran Daisuki mungkin ayahnya sedang sibuk makanya dia tidak mau mengganggu ayahnya yang sedang menelpon. Padahal kalau dia tahu Sasuke sebenarnya menghindar darinya.

Karena sang ayah telah turun dari tangga Daisuki pun segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berganti baju. Setelah berganti baju Daisuki keluar dari kamar. Menuruni tangga dan melewati ruang keluarga. Saat melewati ruang keluarga langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sang ayah yang sedang bercanda ria bersama sepupuhnya. Menatap ayahnya yang tertawa membuat dirinya iri dan berpikir kenapa semua orang bisa tertawa pada Ryo dengan bahagia tapi dengan dirinya tidak ada yang tertawa yang ada justru ditertawakan. Semua memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Tidak mau membuat hatinya sakit sendiri Daisuki pun pergi keluar rumah. Dia ingin menenangkan dirinya di luar rumah tanpa ada satu orang pun yang tahun tentang kesedihannya bahkan ibunya (Hinata) sendiri pun tidak dia izinkan untuk melihatnya menangis.

Setelah berjalan sendirian hingga sore menjelang Daisuki pun duduk di sekitar taman. Di taman ini dia bisa melihat banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riang. Berlari, meloncat, berjalan dan lain-lain semuanya bisa mereka lakukan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya bisa duduk diam diayunan taman. Jangankan untuk berlari-larian untuk berjalan saja susah.

"Daisuki?"

Saat sedang melamun tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan yang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang. Penasaran dengan suara itu akhirnya dia pun berbalik dan menatap seorang anak sepantarannya yang memiliki rambut pink dan bermata biru laut.

"Yui?" Ya, bocah kecil yang memanggil Daisuki adalah Yui. Yui merupakan satu-satunya bocah yang mau berteman dengannya walau pun banyak yang menghina kecacatan atas diri Daisuki. Yui gadis kecil yang manis, periang dan sedikit tomboi mungkin keturunan dari kedua orang tuanya (Naruto dan Sakura).

"Dai belum pulang? Ini sudah sore loh." Ucap gadis kecil itu.

"Dai gak mau pulang dulu." Ucap Daisuki.

"Terus Dai mau kemana?" Tanya gadis kecil itu lagi.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Daisuki dengan wajah muram.

"Dai gak tau mau kemana? Kalau gitu Dai ke rumah Yui saja yuk. Papa dan mama pasti senang kalau Dai ke rumah. Ayo" ajak Yui yang langsung dijawab iya oleh Daisuki. Karena Daisuki tidak tahu harus kemana makanya dia menerima ajakan Yui. Sesampainya di rumah Yui, Daisuki pun disambut dengan ramah oleh Sakura.

"Papa! Mama! Yui pulang." Teriak Yui

"Selamat datang. Wah ada Dai, lama gak main kesini. Gimana kabarnya?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Daisuki datang bersamaan dengan pulangnya sang anak.

"Baik bi." Jawab Daisuki dengan tersenyum. "Dimana paman Naruto bi?" Tanya Daisuki yang menyadari bahwa seseorang yang bernama Naruto tidak ada di dalam rumah ini.

"Ada yang kangen nih?" Ucap suara seorang pria dari arah tangga lantai dua. Dan ternyata suara itu adalah suara orang yang dicari oleh Daisuki.

"Paman!" Panggil Daisuki yang senang melihat kedatangan Naruto. Naruto pun senang melihat kedatangan Daisuki, seorang bocah yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anak laki-lakinya.

"Dai sudah makan?" Tanya Sakura yang menghampirinya. Daisuki pun menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang berasal dari perut Daisuki.

Mendengar suara perutnya sendiri Daisuki pun menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah sedangkan Naruto, Sakura dan Yui tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha... Dai perutnya lagi konser." Ejek Yui. Mendengar ejekan Yui, Daisuki pun semakin merah menahan malu.

"Lebih baik Dai makan dulu yuk." Ajak Sakura menarik tangan Daisuki.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah Dai makan saja dulu, ini sudah hampir malam loh." Ujar Naruto. Dan dengan tarikan Sakura, Daisuki pun berjalan ke arah dapur besar milik keluarga Yui (karena meja makannya pun ada di dapur). Sedangkan Naruto ditarik Yui ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton kaset yang baru saja dibeli oleh Yui sesaat sebelum bertemu Daisuki.

Sesampainya di dapur Sakura menyediakan makanan untuk Daisuki dan menemaninya makan sampai Daisuki selesai makan. Melihat Daisuki yang makan dengan lahap Sakura pun tersenyum.

.

Sementara di tempat lain tepatnya di kediaman Uchiha seorang wanita berambut indigo berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain sambil memanggil nama seseorang.

"Dai?" Suara itu suara Hinata dan dia sedang mencari keberadaan anaknya yang sejak tadi siang tidak terlihat saat dia pulang belanja.

Tidak kunjung menemukan anaknya Hinata pun berjalan ke ruang keluarga yang saat ini sedang ditempati oleh seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menanyakan dimana keberadaan Daisuki pada mereka karena hanya mereka yang bersama Daisuki dirumah ini saat dirinya Konan dan Itachi berada diluar rumah. Tapi mengingat keluarganya sangat acuh tak acuh pada Daisuki, Hinata pun tidak jadi menanyakannya.

"Hinata kau sedang apa berdiri disitu?" Tanya Itachi yang melihat gerak gerik Hinata yang gelisah sejak tadi. Mendengar Itachi bertanya padanya membuat pandangan Hinata bertemu dengan mata Itachi dan yang lain.

"Eh?... anu... tidak apa kok." jawab Hinata bohong.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kemarin. Oh iya dimana Dai?" Tanya wanita berambut ungu yang bernama Konan pada Hinata.

"Anu... sebenarnya aku sedang mencari Dai sejak tadi, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum menemukannya." ucap Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau Dai tidak ada di rumah sejak tadi. Kalau tahu Dai tidak ada kita bisa mencarinya bersama-sama kan." ucap Itachi yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya ditambah kepanikan dirinya.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa perlu khawatir sih paling dia sedang main." ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Tapi Sasuke dia kan anak kit-"

"Stop. Lebih baik kau diam Hinata. Aku tidak mau pusing dengan pemikiranmu." ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau-"

"Itachi diam. Ada yang ingin ayah tugaskan padamu. Jadi ayah harap kau mau menerima tugas yang ayah berikan untukmu." ucap Fugaku yang memotong kegeraman Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Apa tugasnya?" Tanya Itachi yang langsung mendapatkan jawaban dari sang ayah.

.

Lain keluarga Uchiha lain lagi keluarga Namikaze. Bila dikeluarga Uchiha sedang sibuk dengan tugas yang akan diberikan Fugaku pada Itachi, lain dengan Naruto yang sedang asik bercanda dengan anaknya dan ditemani oleh Sakura. Lalu dimana Daisuki?

Daisuki sedang ada dikamar mandi untuk menghadapi sedikit masalah 'kecil'nya (kalian tau lah apa itu masalah kecil dikamar mandi). Setelah selesai dengan urusannya Daisuki pun berjalan ketempat Yui dan yang lain berada. Sebelum melangkah masuk mendekati Yui, Daisuki berhenti sejenak. Lagi-lagi dia harus melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan bersama ayahnya. Di ruangan itu Dai melihat Yui yang bercanda dengan Naruto dan hal itu membuatnya iri terhadap Ryo mau pun Yui.

Naruto yang sedang asik bercanda dengan Yui berhenti sejenak saat melihat Daisuki yang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu masuk menuju ruangan ini. "Dai kenapa diam?" Tanya Naruto membuat Sakura dan Yui menatap Daisuki dan membuat orang yang ditanya pun tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Tidak apa-apa paman?" Jawab Daisuki.

"Kalau begitu kemari." ucap Naruto sambil menggerakan tangannya mengisyaratkan Daisuki untuk mendekat. Dengan perlahan Daisuki pun mendekat dan berhenti di depan Naruto.

"Paman." panggil Daisuki saat berada di depan Naruto.

"Ada apa Dai?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Daisuki menunduk.

"Paman aku ingin bertanya pada paman, apa boleh?" Ucap Dai masih dengan kepala menunduk dan suara yang pelan.

"Tentu saja boleh. Dai mau bertanya apa?" Kata Naruto.

"Kenapa paman bersikap baik padaku?" Tanya Daisuki.

"Tentu saja karena kau anak yang baik dan manis Dai." jawab Naruto.

"Apa paman menyayangiku?"

"Tentu saja. Paman menyayangimu seperti paman menyayangi Yui. Paman sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak paman." ujar Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Daisuki dengan lembut.

"Ta-tapi ken-kenapa ayah, kakek dan nenek seperti tidak menganggapku ada?" Mendengar ucapan Daisuki dengan suara bergetar Naruto pun berhenti mengacak rambut Daisuki dan menatapnya begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Yui.

"Kenapa saat aku dan Ryo bersamaan mereka selalu memilih Ryo? Kenapa saat aku mendapat peringkat pertama sedangkan Ryo mendapatkan peringkat kedua mereka lebih membanggakan Ryo?" Ucap Daisuki dengan menunduk tapi tangan Naruto berusaha untuk mengangkat dagu Daisuki agar bisa melihat kesedihan bocah ini. Dan saat melihat wajah Daisuki matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"Kenapa hiks... kenapa harus orang lain yang mau menyayangiku dibanding ayahku (Sasuke) sendiri hiks... apa aku punya salah pada mereka sehingga mereka mengacuhkanku hiks..." ujar Daisuki dengan air mata yang mengalir. Melihat keadaan Daisuki seperti itu Naruto dan Sakura pun ikut bersedih bahkan Yui juga.

"Ssttt... kenapa Dai bicara seperti itu sih paman tidak suka Dai bicara begitu."

"Tapi memang benar mereka semua lebih menyayangi Ryo dari pada aku. Kalau memang mereka menyayangiku bisa paman jelaskan kenapa setiap hari ulang tahun kami hanya Ryo yang merayakannya. Sedangkan aku... aku harus terus berada di dalam kamar. Menatap pesta dari jendela kamar padahal saat itu hari ulang tahunku juga " tutur Daisuki sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa mendengarkannya.

"Aku memang tidak menginginkan pesta yang besar atau mewah. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan orang yang menghina dan mencemoh tentang diriku yang cacat. Tapi aku hanya ingin... mereka menyayangiku seperti Ryo. Aku ingin seperti Ryo." ucap Daisuki yang diakhiri tangisan sakit dihatinya. Melihat Daisuki yang menangis Naruto pun langsung membawanya kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Dai ingin dipeluk ayah seperti ini." ucap Daisuki dipelukan Naruto sambil memejamkan mata dan merasakan pelukan hangat dan sayang dari Naruto. "Aku ingin punya ayah seperti paman hiks..."

"Kalau Dai mau, Dai bisa memanggil paman dengan sebutan yang sama seperti Yui kok." ucap Naruto masih dengan memeluk Daisuki. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Daisuki pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya.

"Yang benar?" Tanya Daisuki.

"Tentu saja." dan detik berikutnya Daisuki pun memeluk Naruto dengan erat sambil bergumah 'papa', dan saking senangnya Daisuki terus menyebutkan kata tersebut berulang kali sampai terlelap dipelukan Naruto.

Mengetahui Daisuki jatuh dalam tidurnya Naruto segera menyuruh Sakura untuk menelpon Hinata untuk memberitahu bahwa Daisuki akan menginap dirumahnya malam ini. Mengetahui Daisuki menginap dirumah Sakura, Hinata pun bisa menghela nafas lega karena sang anak bersama dengan sahabat yang juga menyayangi anaknya.

.

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Uchiha saat sudah pukul 10 pagi Hinata sedang bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Daisuki di rumah Sakura. Selesai bersiap Hinata segera menemui Sasuke yang kini sedang berada di halaman belakang sambil berduduk santai (karena hari minggu).

"Sasuke." Mendengar suara sang istri yang memanggilnya Sasuke pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat penampilan Hinata.

"Kita ke rumah Sakura ya. Daisuki semalam menginap disana. Kita jumput dia ya?" ajak Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku malas, lebih baik suruh Naruto saja yang mengantarkannya kesini." ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"Hinata aku ingin beristirahat dihari liburku kau mengerti kan!?" ucap Sasuke dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Sedangkan Hinata dia hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh darinya.

'Dia anakmu Sasuke. Apa kau tidak bisa menerimanya?' batin Hinata sedih.

Dengan keputusannya sendiri akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk menjemput Daisuki sendirian. Melewati gerbang utama dan menunggu taksi yang lewat di sekitar kediamannya. Lama menunggu, tapi tidak ada taksi yang lewat satu pun di pagi hari ini membuat Hinata mendengus sebal.

"Hinata." Suara yang sudah Hinata kenal membuatnya mendongak dan menatap mobil yang berhenti didepannya. Dari dalam mobil keluarlah Konan dan Itachi yang entah habis pergi dari mana.

"Kak Konan? kak Itachi?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Konan.

"Aku ingin menjemput Dai di rumah Naruto. Dia semalam menginap disana" ucap Hinata.

Mendengar nama anak kandungnya Itachi langsung berkata "Apa kau ingin menjemputnya sendirian?"

"Iya. Sasuke tidak mau menemaniku" ucap Hinata. Itachi yang mendengar jawaban itu ingin membalas lagi tapi ucapannya dipotong oleh Konan.

"Kalau begitu biar Itachi saja yang menemanimu. Kau bisakan Itachi?" usul Konan membuat Itachi senang dalam hati.

"Iya. Biar aku menemanimu menjemput Dai. Kau mau?" ucap Itachi.

"Kalau kakak tidak keberatan." kata Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia kan anakku"

"Eh?" Respon Konan dan Hinata bersamaan setelah mendengar ucapan Itachi. Itachi yang baru menyadari ucapannya pun langsung salah tingkah dan memperbaiki ucapannya.

"Maksudku dia kan keponakan yang sudah aku anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Jadi boleh kan menyebut dia sebagai anakku?"

"Oh. Tentu saja boleh." kata Hinata. Dan dalam hati Itachi bersyukur karena istri dan adik iparnya bisa percaya pada dirinya.

"Yasudah ayo kita jemput Dai. Konan kami pergi dulu ya." ucap Itachi.

"Iya hati-hati."

Mobil pun mulai melaju pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha tersebut. Diam menikmati suasana yang hening karena keduanya bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara seperti Naruto.

"Enggg... Hinata apa Sasuke masih tidak bisa menerima keadaan Dai?" Tanya Itachi memecahkan keheningan didalam mobil tersebut.

"Iya. Seperti yang kak Itachi tau. Sasuke memang tidak pernah memukul atau menyiksa Dai. Tapi tindakannya mencerminkan sikap acuh pada Daisuki padahal Dai adalah anaknya sendiri." ucap Hinata sambil menatap jalanan didepannya.

'Dia anakku Hinata.' batin Itachi sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar Sasuke mau menerima keadaan Dai tapi sepertinya itu susah. Kadang aku sering kesal saat dia bersama Ryo." ucap Hinata dan Itachi hanya diam mendengarkan keluhannya "eh, maaf maksudku ak-"

"Tidak apa aku mengerti. Kau hanya ingin Sasuke bersikap adilkan pada Ryo dan Dai?" Ucap Itachi mengetahui Hinata keceplosan berbicara tentang kedekatan Ryo dan Sasuke. Hinata tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaannya, lagi pula Ryo memang anak Sasuke jadi wajar jika mereka bersama. Hinata mengangguk dan menunduk "apa kau menyayangi Dai?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iya aku menyayanginya bahkan mencintainya."

"Kalau Ryo?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Iya aku juga menyayanginya sama seperti Dai." ucap Hinata. "Ini koran hari ini kak?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat ada sebuah koran yang tergeletak didepannya. Itachi melirik koran tersebut.

"Iya. Tadi aku membelinya di jalan saat menemani Konan ke ATM." jawab Itachi.

Dengan santai Hinata mencoba membuka dan membaca koran tersebut. "Ya ampun mereka tega sekalih sih." ucap Hinata setelah membaca koran tersebut.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Itachi.

"Dikoran ini ada berita tentang bayi yang ditukar oleh seorang bidan. Tapi untungnya bidan tersebut sudah ditangkap. " ucapan Hinata membuat Itachi tiba-tiba mengerem secara mendadak.

"Ada apa kak?"

"Ti-tidak... hanya ada kucing yang lewat" ucap Itachi gelisah. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul suatu dalam pemikirannya. "Emp... Hinata bagaimana kalau nasib anak kita seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi. "ini hanya misalnya saja. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Ryo itu anakmu dan Dai adalah anakku?" Lanjut Itachi membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Bagaimana dengan kak Itachi sendiri?" Tanya balik Hinata.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku juga sama seperti kak Itachi. Jika misalnya Dai adalah anak kakak pasti sulit untukku melepaskannya apalagi aku yang sudah merawatnya hingga sekarang. Tapi semua juga tahu bahwa Dai itu anakku." ucap Hinata.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Itachi pun terdiam ada rasa senang dan bersalah menjadi satu. Senang karena jawaban Hinata yang menyayangi Dai dengan tulus dan bersalah karena telah menipu Hinata.

'Maafkan aku Hinata.'

.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto, Hinata menekan bel rumah tersebut dan tidak lama kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka. Menampakan wanita berambut pink.

"Hinata, Itachi. Kalian ingin menjemput Dai ya? Silahkan masuk, Dai sedang bermain dengan Yui dan Naruto." ucap Sakura.

Hinata dan Itachi pun masuk dan berjalan menuju tempat Daisuki berada. Sesampainya di tempat Daisuki main, Hinata dan Itachi bisa melihat Daisuki yang tertawa lepas dan senang. Hinata dan Itachi tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Papa jangan curang!" Ucap Daisuki kepada Naruto. Ucapan yang Daisuki lontarkan membuat Hinata dan Itachi bingung. Siapa yang dipanggil papa oleh Daisuki?

"Papa tidak curang tuh week." ucap Naruto.

"Pa-pa?" Gumah Itachi dan Hinata bersamaan dan membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Hai kalian sudah datang." ucap Naruto. "Sasuke tidak ikut?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Iya. Dia sedang sibuk." jawab Hinata.

"Tadi aku tidak salah dengar ya, Dai memanggilmu papa?" Ucap Itachi sedikit tidak suka.

"Tidak. Yang kau dengar benar. Aku yang memintanya untuk memanggilku seperti itu bila dia mau. Apa kau keberatan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Tidak apa jika Dai mau memanggilmu seperti itu, jika kau tidak keberatan juga." ucap Hinata.

"Dia juga memanggilku dengan sebutan mama." ucap Sakura yang datang dengan membawa minuman.

"Tidak apa Sakura." Jawab lembut Hinata. Namun berbeda dengan Itachi yang memasang wajah tidak suka. Dia tidak suka jika anaknya memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan itu, sedangkan padanya Daisuki hanya memanggilnya paman. Cukup Sasuke yang dipanggil ayah olehnya, jangan orang lain.

Tapi bisa apa Itachi saat ini? Saat semua orang tahu kalau Daisuki adalah anak Hinata, bukan anaknya. Itachi tidak berhak untuk melarang Daisuki memanggil siapa pun dengan sebutan apa saja, karena yang orang tau Itachi hanya pamannya saja. Sedangkan Hinata adalah ibunya yang berhak mengatur kehidupan Daisuki sepenuhnya.

"Yasudah kita minum-minum dulu. Kalian baru saja sampai tidak mungkin langsung pulangkan?"

"Iya."

"Hm."

.

Sesudah menjemput Daisuki, Hinata dan Itachi segera pulang kerumahnya. Saat sampai di rumah Dai langsung berjalan kekamarnya untuk beristirahat. Saat Dai baru saja duduk di atas Kasur tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memunculkan seorang pria yang dia kenal dengan nama paman Itachi.

"Paman Itachi? Mau apa kemari?" Tanya Dai.

"Paman hanya ingin melihatmu. Oh iya besok pagi-pagi sekali paman akan pergi keluar kota selama 3 bulan, Dai mau oleh-oleh apa?" Tanya Itachi yang sudah duduk disamping anaknya.

"Apa saja boleh asalkan paman bisa pulang dan main lagi sama Dai. Huuuwwaa..." ucap Daisuki sambil menguap.

"Dai mengantuk?"

"Iya. Semalem Dai bangun tengah malam terus jadi susah tidur." ucap Daisuki dengan mata mengantuk. Itachi tersenyum mendengar Daisuki berkata seperti itu. Rupanya kebiasaannya bangun tengah malam dan tidak bisa tidur setelahnya menurun pada anak kandungnya.

"Yasudah Dai tidur saja." ucap Itachi lembut. Daisuki pun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ketempat tidur itu dan memejamkan matanya sambil menerima usapan pada kepalanya.

Setelah Daisuki tidur lelap Itachi menyelimuti tubuh anaknya dan mencium kening anaknya dengan sayang.

'Maafkan ayah Dai. Tunggu ayah pulang dari tugas yang diberikan kakekmu, dan setelah ayah pulang ayah akan menceritakan kebenaran bahwa kau adalah anak kandung ayah.' batin Itachi melihat sang anak.

Selesai dengan itu Itachi pergi meninggalkan kamar Daisuki. Saat hendak menutup pintu rupanya ada sang adik yang berdiri di samping pintu sambil bersender dengan tangan yang dilipat diatas dada.

"Kau..."

"Sedang apa kak di kamar bocah itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Dia punya nama Sasuke!"

"Ya, ya, ya aku tahu itu. Oh iya aku lupa menanyakan padamu, kenapa kau menyayanginya? Padahal ayah dan ibu saja tidak, begitu pula denganku." ucap Sasuke.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya heh?" Ucap Itachi dan melangkah pergi. Tapi perkataan Sasuke membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Sepertinya kau menyayanginya ya. Apa kau mau menukar Ryo sebagai anakku dan bocah itu sebagai anakmu." ujar Sasuke membuat Itachi diam seribu bahasa.

'Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih? Apa aku memang harus mengungkapkannya sekarang juga agar Sasuke berhenti menjelek-jelekkan anakku?' Batin Itachi.

"Bagaimana kak Itachi? Apa kau mau menukarnya?"

"TIDAK!" Teriak Hinata yang muncul didekat mereka bersama dengan Konan.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan Sasuke? Kau bermaksud menukarnya dengan Ryo begitu?" Ucap Hinata dengan emosi.

"Kalau itu bisa kenapa tidak? Lagi pula aku sering melihat Itachi bersama dengan bocah cacat itu." ujar Sasuke.

"Dia punya nama dan namanya adalah Daisuki, Sasuke! Hah, aku tidak menyangka seorang ayah sepertimu bisa berkata seperti itu. Tega-teganya kau berkata ingin menukar anak kita dan mengatakan kekurangannya. Ck, aku kecewa denganmu. Seharusnya dulu aku pergi saja dari mu agar aku dan Dai bisa hidup bahagia walau hanya berdua. Aku kecewa!" Ucap Hinata dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke memasang wajah kesal karena hal yang diungkit-ungkit oleh Hinata. Kalau saja dia tidak mencintai istrinya mungkin saja Sasuke akan membiarkan Hinata pergi bersama anaknya. Tidak lama Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Konan yang melihatnya bertengkar.

"Aku kasihan melihat Dai." ucap Konan setelah Sasuke menghilang.

"Apa kau mau punya anak seperti Dai?" Tanya Itachi pada Konan.

"Kenapa tidak, bila posisi Dai memang adalah anakku aku pasti akan menerimanya seperti Hinata. Yah walau banyak yang tidak menerimanya" ucap Konan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Itachi dibelakang.

'Akh... kenapa jadi seperti ini. Ya Tuhan apa aku salah bila aku menukar mereka berdua. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat istriku syok. Tapi nyatanya dia mau menerimanya. Ya Tuhan tolong aku.' keluh Itachi dalam hati karena kesalahannya.

Dan tanpa mereka semua tahu rupanya Daisuki terbangun saat mendengar ibunya berteriak keras. Dan akhirnya Daisuki mendengar pertengkaran antara ibu dan ayahnya.

'Ayah... ibu...'

.

Senin jadwal yang mengharuskan Itachi untuk pergi bertugas ke kota Ame selama 3 bulan. Selama 3 bulan itu pula Itachi tidak akan menemui anak kandungnya. Sebelum keberangkatannya Itachi ingin menemui Daisuki untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan tapi karena suasana masih terlalu pagi Itachi tidak jadi berpamitan pada Daisuki dan langsung berangkat ke bandara.

Di kediaman Uchiha kini Hinata sedang berdiri di depan kamar Daisuki. Mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi lama dia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut Hinata tidak juga mendapatkan respon dari dalam. Dengan perlahan Hinata mulai membuka pintu kamar Daisuki. Kosong dan... rapi(?).

"Dai kau di dalam nak?"

"..."

"Dai?"

"..."

Tidak menemukan Daisuki, Hinata mencari di dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar anaknya.

"Loh? Kemana Dai?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Saat ingin keluar kamar, Hinata menemukan secari kertas yang berada di atas kasur. Rasa penasaran muncul dan membuatnya membaca kertas tersebut.

'Ibu aku pergi. Tolong jangan mencariku.'

Tulisan itu membuat Hinata syok. Bagaimana tidak anaknya pergi tanpa pamit dan dia tidak tahu kemana perginya anak itu. Dengan terburu-buru Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

_'Tut__...__ tut__...__ hallo?'_Suara seseorang yang berada diseberang telpon menyapa gendang telinga Hinata.

"Sakura apa Dai bersama denganmu?" Tanya Hinata langsung.

_'Tidak__.__'_

"Naruto dimana?"

_'Dia pergi ke kantor. Ada apa?'_

"Dai pergi dari rumah tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia." ucap Hinata panik.

_'APA? Coba kau telpon Naruto saja dan tanyakan padanya__.__'_ucap Sakura tidak kalah panik.

"Iya. Terima kasih. Maaf mengganggu."

_'Iya'_

Ditempat Sakura

"Mama sudah bilang pada ibumu Dai. Apa kau ingin membuat ibumu bersedih dan khawatir?" Tanya Sakura pada sosok anak kecil didepannya, yang tidak lain adalah Daisuki.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ayah tidak pernah menginginkanku untuk hidup disekitarnya. Dan karena aku ibu sering bertengkar dengan ayah. Jadi lebih baik aku pergi dari rumah." jawab Daisuki.

"Ya sudah kau tunggu Yui pulang dari warung dan kau bisa bermain bersamanya. Mumpung kalian sedang libur sekolah" ucap Sakura.

"Ya, terima kasih mama"

.

Dirumah Uchiha

Setelah menghubungi Sakura dan mendapatkan jawaban yang kurang memuaskan Hinata pun berusaha untuk menelpon Naruto untuk bertanya tentang keberadaan Daisuki padanya.

_'Tut,,, hallo, Hinata? Ada apa?'_Tanya Naruto

"Apa kau bersama Dai?"

_'Tidak. Aku sedang dikantor. Memangnya ada apa?'_

"Dai pergi dari rumah tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia."

_'Apa?! Begini saja kalau aku menemukan Dai akan aku beritahu kau nanti__.__'_

"Terimakasih Naruto"

_'Iya'_

Selesai bicara dengan Naruto, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari Daisuki di daerah sekitarnya. Sedangkan di tempat lain kini Naruto sedang berada di kantor milik Sasuke bukan miliknya. Bermaksud untuk menemui Sasuke dan membicarakan sesuatu padanya.

_TOK__...__ TOK__...__ TOK__..._

"Masuk." suara Sasuke dari dalam ruang kerja membuat Naruto membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto? Ada apa kau diperusahaanku? Bukannya kau punya perusahaan sendiri?"

"Iya aku punya. Dan aku kesini ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." ujar Naruto.

"Apa? Kerja sama?"

"Bukan tapi tentang Dai" ucap Naruto serius dan itu membuat Sasuke bosan. 'Lagi-lagi bocah cacat itu' pikir Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu dia pergi dari rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu" ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Kau arrggh... kenapa kau, ayahmu dan Ibumu bersikap seperti itu pada Dai? Apa karena dia cacat dan keluargamu mendapat malu karena kondisinya." ucap Naruto.

"Itu kau tahu. Ya benar aku berserta orang tua ku tidak mungkin menerima kondisi cacat anak itu. Dia aib bagi keluarga kami." ucap Sasuke.

"Ck kau ini seorang ayah. Masih untung kau mempunyai anak seperti Dai. Dia cerdas, kuat dan baik. Kau seharusnya bersyukur."

"Heh! Beruntung? Bersyukur? Apa yang beruntung dan bersyukur bila mendapatkan anak sepertinya. Dia hanya membuat keluargaku malu Naruto! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bila Yui tidak cacat seperti bocah i-"

_BRUK_

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat mendapatkan sebuah tonjokan dari Naruto yang dengan emosinya mengeluarkan tenaganya.

"Kau bilang kau malu hah? Malu dengan apa? Kecacatannya? Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu dan ku harap kau bisa menjawabnya" ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke diam.

"Siapa yang paling malu dengan keadaan cacat seperti itu? KAU, KELUARGAMU, atau DIA?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi diam seribu bahasa.

"Siapa yang paling menderita dengan keadaan cacat seperti itu? KAU, KELUARGAMU, atau DIA?"

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab Sasuke?"

"..."

"Apa kau pernah berfikir bila kau yang menjadi sepertinya? Dicemoh orang lain, dihina teman-temannya, bahkan diasingkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Apa kau pernah berpikir kearah itu Sasuke!?"

"..."

"Mungkin kau memang tidak akan pernah tahu bila bukan kau lah yang mengalami hal itu. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dicemoh orang lain walau pun diriku terlahir sempurna. Tapi karena aku tumbuh besar dan tidak memiliki satu orang keluarga pun mereka menghinaku dan menyebutku sebagai anak haram. Hingga akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan ayahku kembali."

"..."

"Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya di hina seperti itu. Itu sakit Sasuke. Sakit sekali. Dan rasa sakit itu tidak bisa kau lihat dengan matamu. Aku bisa mengerti kesedihannya karena aku merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Mungkin yang aku rasakan dulu masih mending dibandingkan dengan Dai."

"?"

"Aku tumbuh tanpa bisa mengenal keluarga dan kerabatku sendiri sehingga membuatku tidak begitu memikirkan keluargaku. Tapi Dai... dia berbeda denganku, dia masih memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Dia tahu siapa ayahnya, kakeknya, dan neneknya serta seseorang yang dia anggap seperti keluarga. Tapi apa yang dia alami? Punya keluarga seperti tidak punya keluarga, selalu diasingkan, pilih kasih dan lain-lain. Itu lah hal yang paling buruk dibandingkan aku. Percuma punya keluarga bila tidak bisa menerima kehadiran kita di sekitarnya. lebih baik hidup sendiri."

"..."

"Aku ingin kau menyayanginya dengan tulus Sasuke. Kalau pun kau tidak bisa menyayanginya cobalah belajar untuk menerima kehadirannya seperti Itachi, Konan dan Hinata. Jangan sampai penyesalan membuatmu menyesal. Aku pergi dulu." ucap Naruto yang diakhiri dengan kepergiannya dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

_TING TONG_

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar." teriak seorang wanita yang bel rumahnya berbunyi.

_TING TONG_

_KLAK_

"Sasuke?" Gumah wanita pemilik rumah tersebut saat mengetahui bawa orang yang memencet belnya adalah Sasuke. "Ada apa?" Tanya wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

"Aku ingin menjemput seseorang." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tapi Dai tidak ada disini" ucap Sakura mengelak dan Sasuke pun menatapnya tajam sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kau sudah tau siapa yang ku cari tanpa perlu aku jawab, heh?" Tanya sinis Sasuke membuat Sakura menyadari kalau dirinya salah bicara. "Biarkan aku masuk dan mencarinya sendiri" ucap Sasuke yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumah itu tapi Sakura mencegahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya masuk kerumah orang Sasuke."

"Dan kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan seseorang seenaknya. Kau bisa dianggap sebagai penculik bila seperti itu." mendengar ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura diam dan melepaskannya.

"Eh... DIMANA KAU BOCAH!" Teriak Sasuke di dalam rumah Sakura. Mendengar ada yang berteriak membuat Daisuki dan Yui keluar dari lantai 2.

"A-a-ayah?" Suara Daisuki membuat Sasuke melihat ke arah lantai dan melihat seorang bocah yang dia cari-cari.

"Rupanya kau disitu!" Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah menaiki tangga. "Sekarang pulang!" lanjut Sasuke sambil menarik kasar tangan Daisuki untuk menuruni tangga.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pulang!" Ucap Daisuki sambil menangis karena pegangan Sasuke yang begitu keras sehingga membuatnya sakit.

"Sasuke jangan menariknya seperti itu kau bisa membuatnya sakit." ucap Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari Daisuki.

"Diam. Ini urusanku dan keluargaku." ucap Sasuke ketus dan langsung mengangkat Daisuki dan segera memasukannya ke dalam mobil lalu membawanya pulang.

Sakura yang melihat Daisuki menangis dan meminta tolong padanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tapi dengan segera Sakura mencoba menghubungi Naruto.

_'Hall-'_

"Naruto kau harus menolong Dai."

_'Kenapa dengan Dai?'_

"Barusan Sasuke kesini dengan kesal dan menarik paksa Dai untuk pulang sampai-sampai Dai menangis, kau harus menolongnya Naruto aku khwatir bila Sasuke bertindak kasar."

_'Iya aku akan menolongnya__.__'_

Selesai bicara dengan sang istri Naruto pun segera mengambil kunci mobil dan segera menuju kerumah Sasuke. Dengan sangat cepat Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya.

Sedangkan di rumah Uchiha yang awalnya tenang kini berubah menjadi ramai setelah mendengar Sasuke yang berteriak dan Daisuki yang menangis digendongan untuk segera diturunkan. Dengan Kasar Sasuke pun menurunkan Daisuki sehingga membuatnya terjatuh diruang keluarga dan dihadapan Fugaku, Mikoto, Ryo dan Konan. Sedangkan Hinata masih mencari keberadaan Daisuki diluar rumah.

"Sasuke!" Pekik Konan. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau kasar sekali." ucap Konan sambil menghampiri Daisuki dan memeluknya. Saat memeluk Daisuki entah mengapa perasaan Konan seperti merasakan sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang dan kini telah kembali lagi. Ya ini memang pertama kalinya Konan memeluk Daisuki seperti ini. Biasanya yang memeluk Daisuki adalah Hinata bukan dia.

'Perasaan apa ini?' Gumah Konan.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa kau membawa dia seperti itu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Kalian tau tadi Naruto datang keperusahaan dan mempermasalahkan tentang anak ini. Lalu dengan seenaknya dia menonjokku hanya karena aku menghinanya." ujar Sasuke.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu bocah! Apa yang kau katakan pada Naruto sehingga dia seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mencengkram dagu Daisuki.

"Aku tidak bicara apa pun ayah hiks... akh sakit." rintih Daisuki yang merasakan sakitnya cengkraman Sasuke.

"Jangan bohong."

"Dia tidak bohong Sasuke." suara Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di dalam ruangan itu. Membuat seisi ruang tersebut menatap kedatangan Naruto.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Menjemput anakku." jawab Naruto dan langsung menghampiri Daisuki dan menggendongnya.

"Heh anakmu, kau tidak salah bicara dengan menyebut dia sebagai anakmu? Dia bukan anakmu, dia anak-"

"DIA ANAKKU!" Teriak Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Apa kau mau bilang Dai adalah anakmu?" Tanya Naruto sinis. "Kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang ayah dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu. Tidak ada seorang ayah yang dengan tega menghina anaknya sendiri sepertimu."

"Naruto ini urusan keluarga kami lebih baik kau pulang." ucap Fugaku ketus.

"Ya, aku akan pulang." Ujar Naruto dan berbalik dengan Dai digendongannya. "bersama Dai." Tambah Naruto.

"Jangan bawa dia Naruto! Turunkan dia!" perintah Sasuke.

"TIDAK AKAN. Dan aku tidak akan menurunkannya di rumah ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membuat Dai sakit lebih dari ini." Ujar Naruto dan semuanya diam melihatnya marah-marah.

"Apa salahnya bila Dai terlahir dengan memiliki kekurangan? Jika dia bisa memilih pasti dia ingin dilahirkan sebagai anak yang normal, tapi ini kehendak Tuhan. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah takdir yang sudah dibuat oleh-Nya. Kalian pikir kalian sudah menjadi orang yang sempurna dari Daisuki. Tidak, kalian justru lebih cacat dari pada Dai. Hati kalian cacat. Jika kalian tidak menginginkan Daisuki berada dikeluarga kalian aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya menjadi anakku dan membawanya bersamaku." ucap Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan Daisuki yang berada digendongannya.

Naruto akan membawa Daisuki tinggal dirumahnya. Saat hendak melewati pintu Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata yang baru pulang.

"Dai kau suda- kenapa kau menangis nak?" Ucap Hinata saat melihat Daisuki menangis.

"Hinata aku minta izin padamu untuk membawa Dai pergi bersamaku." ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tanyakan saja pada keluargamu. Mereka yang membuat Dai menangis seperti ini. Aku pergi." ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi.

"Jaga Dai, Naruto."

"Sudah pasti."

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan Daisuki , Hinata pun segera menemui Sasuke yang kini sedang berada di dalam kamarnya.

_BRAK_

Suara bantingan pintu yang ditimbulkan oleh Hinata membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau perbuat pada Dai?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hanya menariknya pulang." jawab datar Sasuke.

"Selain itu?"

"Tidak ada"

"Lalu kenapa Dai menangis?"

"..."

"Apa kau menyakiti hatinya lagi?"

"..."

"Sasuke apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau mau menerimanya? Apa aku harus bersujud dikakimu, memohon, atau meminta padamu?" Ujar Hinata.

"..."

"Jawab aku Sasuke! Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu?" Teriak Hinata.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyayanginya? Dia cacat." ujar Sasuke

"Cukup! Kau membuatku kesal denganmu. Jika kau tidak bisa menerimanya lebih baik kita cerai." ucap Hinata.

"Kau gila! Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu belajarlah menerima keadaan Dai"

"..."

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Baik aku akan belajar menerimanya demimu." ucap Sasuke dengan melihat mata Hinata.

"Kalau begitu bawa dia pulang malam ini?" Ujar Hinata.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sekarang kau jemput dia dan bawa pulang malam ini juga." potong Hinata.

"Baik akan aku bawa dia untukmu" ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

_TING TONG_

_KLAK_

"Naruto! Kau bawa pulang Dai?" Ucap Sakura senang saat sang suami membawa Daisuki yang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Iya. Kau seharusnya lihat bagaimana Teme memperlakukan Dai seenaknya. Dia pikir Dai ini siapa? Iih... aku kesal sekali" geram Naruto melangkah masuk rumah. Dan Sakura menutup pintu. Tapi saat pintu akan tertutup tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan rumahnya. Penasaran, Sakura pun membuka kembali pintu rumahnya. Saat tahu siapa orang tersebut Sakura pun segera masuk dan menutup pintu dengan segera. Tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Jangan ditutup!" Ucap pria bernama Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Suara Naruto yang berasal dari balik punggung Sakura.

"Menjemput... anakku." ucap Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Heh, sejak kapan kau manganggapnya anakmu. Jangan membuatku tertawa dengan leluconmu yang tidak lucu Sasuke." ujar Naruto.

"Seterah kau mau bicara apa, yang penting aku kesini untuk membawa anakku secara baik-baik. Jadi dimana dia." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tidak akan aku izinkan kau membawanya hanya untuk menyakiti hatinya lagi."

"Kau banyak bicara Naruto!" _BUAGK_ tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke pun menonjok Naruto hingga jatuh ke lantai dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah Naruto. Mencari kesetiap ruangan yang mungkin ditempati oleh Daisuki.

Setelah menemukan keberadaan Daisuki yang sedang tertidur lelap disalah satu kamar Namikaze, Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Awalnya saat Sasuke masuk dia akan dengan segera membawa pulang Daisuki. Tapi ada suatu hal yang membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, yaitu melihat Daisuki yang meneteskan air mata saat tidur.

_**"Kau bilang kau malu hah? Malu dengan apa? Kecacatannya? Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu dan ku harap kau bisa menjawabnya.**__**Siapa yang paling malu dengan keadaan cacat seperti itu? KAU, KELUARGAMU, atau DIA?"**_

_**"Siapa yang paling menderita dengan keadaan cacat seperti itu? KAU, KELUARGAMU, atau DIA?"**_

_**"Kau tidak bisa menjawab Sasuke?**__**Apa kau pernah berfikir bila kau yang menjadi sepertinya? Dicemoh orang lain, dihina teman-temannya, bahkan diasingkan oleh keluarganya sendiri**__**. Apa kau pernah berpikir kearah itu Sasuke!?**__**"**_

_**"Mungkin kau memang tidak akan pernah tahu bila bukan kau lah yang mengalami hal itu. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dicemoh orang lain walau pun diriku terlahir sempurna. Tapi karena aku tumbuh besar dan tidak memiliki satu orang keluarga pun mereka menghinaku dan menyebutku sebagai anak haram. Hingga akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan ayahku**__** kembali.**__**"**_

_**"Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya di hina seperti itu. Itu sakit Sasuke. Sakit sekali. Dan rasa sakit itu tidak bisa kau lihat dengan matamu. Aku bisa mengerti kesedihannya karena aku merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Mungkin yang aku rasakan dulu masih mending dibandingkan dengan Dai**__**.**__**"**_

_**"Aku tumbuh tanpa bisa mengenal keluarga dan kerabatku sendiri sehingga membuatku tidak begitu memikirkan keluargaku. Tapi Dai**__**...**__** dia berbeda denganku, dia masih memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Dia tahu siapa ayahnya, kakeknya, dan neneknya serta seseorang yang dia anggap seperti keluarga. Tapi apa yang dia alami? Punya keluarga seperti tidak punya keluarga, selalu diasingkan, pilih kasih dan lain-lain. Itu lah hal yang paling buruk dibandingkan aku. Percuma punya keluarga bila tidak bisa menerima kehadiran kita di sekitarnya. lebih baik hidup sendiri**__**.**__**"**_

_**"Aku ingin kau menyayanginya dengan tulus Sasuke. Kalau pun kau tidak bisa menyayanginya cobalah belajar untuk menerima kehadirannya seperti Itachi, Konan dan Hinata. Jangan sampai penyesalan membuatmu menyesal. Aku pergi dulu**__**.**__**"**_

Perkataan Naruto satu persatu pun berputar di dalam pikirannya. Membuat Sasuke menatap Daisuki yang tidur dihadapannya. Dan kejadian itu terus diperhatikan oleh Sakura dari pintu kamar.

"Sakura mana Tem-"

"Sssttt,,, Sasuke di dalam. Coba kau lihat dia." ujar Sakura pada Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto mengikuti perintahnya. Saat melihatnya Naruto sempat kaget dengan tingkah Sasuke di dalam kamar itu. Di dalam kamar tersebut Sasuke terus mengamati wajah damai Daisuki. Menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Diasuki dalam diam.

'Dia manis juga kalau diperhatikan. Apa ini wajah anakku yang selama ini aku sia-siakan? Apa aku benar-benar telah menjadi ayah yang bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan anakku sendiri? Kalau memang dia anakku, aku akan mencoba menyayanginya dari sekarang.' batin Sasuke menatap Daisuki dalam diam, lalu detik berikutnya Sasuke mencium kening anaknya ragu-ragu. Setelah itu Sasuke melepas sepatu dan naik ke atas ranjang lalu mencoba memeluk anaknya dengan pelan agar tidak terbangun. Melihat sikap Sasuke terhadap anaknya, Naruto pun segera meninggalkan kamar itu sambil menutup pintu kamar mereka dan pergi bersama Sakura.

Keesokan paginya saat Daisuki baru bangun dari tidurnya Daisuki langsung mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya dikamar mandi dan segera turun untuk menemui Naruto, Sakura dan Yui.

"Pagi." sapa Daisuki saat melihat Naruto, Sakura dan Yui sudah berada dimeja makan.

"Pagi." jawab mereka semua. "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nyenyak sekali ma! Baru kali ini Dai bermimpi indah seperti semalam." ucap Daisuki dengan wajah senang.

"Oh ya, memang mimpi apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dai bermimpi ayah datang kepada Dai terus memeluk Dai seperti waktu papa memelukku." ucap Daisuki polos tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang tadi berada di kamar mandi dapur kini sudah berdiri di belakang kursinya. Diam mendengarkan ucapan anak itu.

"Apa Dai senang dipeluk ayah seperti dimimpi Dai?" Tanya Naruto sambil sedikit melirik kearah Sasuke yang berdiri dan menatap Daisuki yang duduk di kursi didepannya.

"Tentu saja, Dai sudah lama ingin dipeluk ayah seperti itu."ucap Dai senang namun raut wajahnya berubah sedih. "Walau hanya dalam mimpi." ucap Daisuki pelan. Walau pun suara Dai pelan namun perkataannya masih bisa didengar oleh semuanya. Sasuke pun terdiam mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Tapi pada kenyataannya ayah, kakek dan nenek lebih memilih untuk memeluk Ryo dibanding denganku. Padahal aku juga anggota keluarga mereka, sama-sama memiliki rambut dan mata hitam. Ya walau fisikku tidak sama seperti yang lain." ucap Daisuki sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Naruto dan Sakura tidak menjawab ucapan Daisuki. Mereka hanya menatap orang yang berdiri dibelakang Daisuki yang matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

'Naruto benar aku memang cacat. Aku buta akan apa yang sudah aku terima dari Tuhan. Aku bisa melihat semua yang aku miliki tapi aku selalu menutup mataku saat melihat anakku sendiri. Bodoh kau Sasuke.' batin Sasuke.

"Kapan ya pa, ayah bisa menyayangiku seperti dia menyayangi Ryo? Aku ingin merasakan kasih sayang ayah." ujar Daisuki dengan tatapan mata yang memandang kearah depan karena membayangkan hal yang dia ucapkan.

"Bagaimana bila hari ini ayah mulai menyayangimu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku pasti akan senang sekali dan mungkin itu akan menjadi hal yang terindah dalam hidupku." jawab Daisuki masih dengan tatapan yang seolah sedang mengkhayal tanpa menyadari bahwa yang bertanya bukanlah Naruto melainkan ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau memaafkan ayah Dai?" Ucap Sasuke membuat Daisuki menoleh kebelakang karena merasa suara Naruto sudah dua kali berbeda dan suaranya pun berasal dari belakangnya.

Betapa kagetnya Daisuki saat melihat ayahnya berada di belakangnya, sehingga secara reflek Daisuki turun dari bangku dan mundur untuk menjauhi Sasuke karena takut akan kemarahan ayahnya seperti yang kemarin.

"A-ay-ayah." ucap Daisuki dengan takut. Sasuke yang melihat anaknya ketakutan berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati Daisuki,tapi Daisuki pun berjalan mundur juga.

"Jangan takut. Ayah tidak akan memarahi Dai atau pun memukul Dai lagi. Ayah hanya ingin memeluk Dai. Dai tidak mau memeluk ayah?" Ujar Sasuke sambil berjongkok di depan sang anak. Daisuki menatap Sasuke tidak percaya dan berfikir apakah ini mimpi seperti tadi atau tidak. "Ini bukan mimpi Dai. Ini kenyataan, kemarilah ayah ingin memeluk Dai." ucap lembut Sasuke.

Perlahan Daisuki maju menghampiri ayahnya dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Sasuke segera menarik Daisuki kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil meneteskan air mata. Merasa mimpinya terwujud Daisuki pun menangis senang dan bahagia. Dua menit mereka berpelukan akhirnya mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memutuskan untuk makan bersama dengan keluarga Naruto dan setelah itu pulang kekediaman Uchiha.

Selepas dari rumah Naruto Sasuke kembali pulang sambil menggendong Daisuki. Tidak seperti yang kemarin kali ini Sasuke tidak bertindak kasar dan mulai bisa bercanda riang bersama anaknya. Tingkah awal Sasuke dan Daisuki semula membuat penghuni rumah kaget bahkan Hinata sendiri pun. Tapi itu membuat Hinata senang melihat suami dan anaknya akhirnya bisa bersama.

.

3 bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian Sasuke mulai menyayangi Daisuki dan itu semua menjadi hal yang membahagiakan bagi Daisuki. Bahkan Fugaku dan Mikoto mulai bisa menganggap kehadiran Daisuki di keluarga Uchiha, dan itu semua berkat Sasuke yang terus menyemangati anaknya untuk terus mengambil hati kakek dan neneknya. Hingga sekarang semua sudah bisa menyayangi Daisuki dengan tulus.

Dan saat ini seluruh keluarga Uchiha sedang mengadakan piknik bersama di sebuah taman. Dimana Fugaku, Mikoto, Ryo, Konan, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Daisuki menikmati hari kebersamaan keluarga mereka (Itachi belom pulang).

Ditengah keasyikan mereka Ryo berlari-larian dan sekali-kali bercanda dengan Daisuki yang berada didekatnya. Sedangkan orang dewasa berada di bagian belakang mereka dengan jarak 7 meter.

"Ayo Dai tangkap aku." ucap Ryo yang terus berlarian.

"Kau meledekku ya." ucap Daisuki dengan cemberut saat sepupunya menyuruhnya mengejar dia.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu Dai." ujar Ryo terus berjalan mundur hingga tanpa sadar dirinya sudah berada disekitar jalan raya dan tanpa mengetahui bahwa sebuah mobil tengah melaju dengan sangat kencang.

Mengetahui sang sepupuh yang berada di jarak 2 meter sudah berada ditengah jalan Daisuki pun melihat kearah kanan. Diarah sana Daisuki bisa melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang.

"RYO AWAS!" Teriak Daisuki dan mencoba untuk menolong sepupuhnya.

_BRRAAAKKK__...__ BBRRRUUKK__...__ DDAAAKK__..._

Dengan usaha yang dilakukan Daisuki akhirnya ia berhasil menolong sepupuhnya. Tapi sayangnya dirinya sendirilah yang harus mengalami tabrakan tersebut sehingga membuat dirinya mengeluarkan banyak darah dan membuat Ryo menangis.

"DAI BANGUN DAI!" Teriak Ryo membangunkan Daisuki dan membuat keluarganya mendengar teriakan tersebut dan menghampiri sumber suara. Melihat Ryo yang menangis dengan keadaan Daisuki yang penuh darah tergeletak di depannya membuat Sasuke berlari lebih dulu dibandingkan yang lain.

"Dai bangun nak! Hei bangun!" Ucap Sasuke yang menggoncangkan tubuh anaknya agar tersadar. Namun sayangnya sang anak tidak juga terbangun membuatnya harus melarikan Daisuki kerumah sakit terdekat.

Setengah jam setelah Daisuki berada didalam ruang operasi dokter yang berada di dalam belum juga menampakan dirinya dari dalam dan itu membuat Sasuke tidak tenang.

"Sasuke tenang dan duduklah. Sejak tadi kau hanya mundar-madir saja. Tenanglah." ucap Hinata menenangkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Hinata. Didalam ruangan itu ada anakku yang sedang bertarung dengan nyawanya bagaimana mungkin aku tenang!?" balas Sasuke dengan emosi tinggi. Membuat yang lain terdiam tidak ada yang bersuara.

Sedangkan di kediaman Uchiha saat ini Itachi baru saja sampai dari kota Ame. Ini memang lebih cepat dari jadwal yang ditugaskan oleh sang ayah seharusnya dia kembali ke Konohan minggu depan tapi apa mau dikata bila tugas yang sudah diberikan telah selesai dengan sempurna. Lagi pula dia sudah merindukan anak kandungnya.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Itachi saat sudah masuk kedalam rumah. 'Akhirnya aku bisa pulang kembali. Anakku dimana kau?' Ucap Itachi dalam hati.

"Ayah? Ibu?"

"..."

"Konan? Hinata? Sasuke?"

"..."

"Kok sepi sih? Dai? Ryo? Papa pulang?" Ucap Itachi lagi saat tidak ada satu pun balasan dari orang-orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Kemana sih mereka?" Tanya Itachi pada diri sendiri. Tidak menemukan siapa pun dirumahnya Itachi memutuskan untuk menelpon istrinya dan bertanya.

_'Hallo Itachi?'_

"Kalian semua dimana? Kenapa saat aku pulang kalian malah tidak ada?" Tanya Itachi.

_'Kau sudah pulang? Kapan? Bukannya seharusnya minggu depan?'_

"Jadwal ku sudah aku percepat sehingga aku bisa pulang. Aku baru saja sampai tapi kalian semua tidak ada padahal ada yang ingin aku ceritakan pada kalian. Kalian dimana?"

_'Kami ada dirumah sakit Tokyo. Tadi Daisuki kecelakaan dan sekarang ada di UGD. Kau_ _kesini saja bisakan?'_

"Iya aku akan segera kesana" ucap Itachi dan langsung berlari keluar rumah.

selagi Itachi menuju rumah sakit Sasuke terus saja berjalan bolak balik didepan pintu operasi yang belum juga memunculkan sang dokter.

_KLAK__..._

Lama menunggu akhirnya sang dokter pun keluar dari ruang operasi. Membuat Sasuke dan Hinata langsung mendekati dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak kami dok?" Ucap Hinata.

"Pasien mengalami benturan dikepalanya dengan cukup keras sehingga memungkinkan pasien akan kehilangan memori di dalam otaknya entah itu sebagian atau seluruhnya. Tapi yang lebih parahnya pasien kehilangan banyak darah dan persediaan darah tersebut sedang kosong dan tidak semua memiliki golongan darah yang sama persis" ujar sang dokter yang bernama Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu ambil darah saya saja dok. Saya ayahnya pasti cocok dengan dia" ujar Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Anda bisa ikut suster ini untuk melakukan tes darah. Shizune tol-"

"Buat apa diperiksa, dia anakku sudah pasti dia sama denganku. Dia pasti bergolongan darah AB" ujar Sasuke pada dokter karena bertele-tele menyelamatkan anaknya.

"AB? Tapi pasien bergolongan darah O positif" ujar Tsunade membuat Sasuke mau pun yang lain terkejut.

"O? Tidak mungkin. Pasti anda salah memelihat hasil tesnya" ujar Hinata syok.

"Tidak. Hasil tes sudah dilakukan sebanyak 3 kali agar tidak terjadi kesalahan. Dan ini hasil tes dari ketiganya" ucap Tsunade sambil memberika hasil tes darah tersebut.

Dan memang benar hasil dari pemeriksaan mengatakan bahwa golongan darah Daisuki adalah O. Dan itu membuat Sasuke Hinata dan yang lain syok.

"Bagaimana bisa Dai mempunyai darah O? Sedangkan aku AB dan Hinata A. Bahkan ayah dan ibu pun memiliki darah yang sama denganku dan Hinata" ucap Sasuke sambil memerosotkan dirinya kedinding rumah sakit.

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang syok. Konan pun syok kenapa golongan darah Daisuki sama dengannya. Itu membuatnya kembali kesuatu kejadian yang aneh apa lagi saat dia pernah memeluk Daisuki.

**_"Tentu saja tidak. Dia kan anakku_****_._****_"_**

**_"Maksudku dia kan keponakan yang sudah aku anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Jadi boleh kan"_**

**_"Apa kau mau punya anak seperti Dai?"_**

Saat sedang memikirkan hal tersebut dokter itu mulai bersuara lagi.

"Apa ada yang memiliki darah yang sama dengan pasien?" Ucap Tsunade.

"Saya." Konan bersuara sambil mengangkat tangannya membuat semua melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Golongan darah saya O positif. Anda bisa mengetesnya." lanjut Konan.

"Ya. Shizune coba kau periksa Nyonya ini. Bila sama kau bisa ambil darah untuk pasien kita"

"Iya. Mari Nyonya ikut saya." ucap suster tersebut dan langsung membuat Konan mengikutinya.

Hinata yang melihat Konan menjauh menjadi teringat akan suatu pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Itachi.

_**"Ya ampun mereka tega sekalih sih**__**.**__**" **_

_**"Ada apa Hinata?"**_

_**"Dikoran ini ada berita tentang bayi yang ditukar oleh seorang bidan. Tapi untungnya bidan tersebut sudah ditangkap**__**.**__**"**_

_**"Ada apa kak?"**_

_**"Ti-tidak**__**...**__** hanya ada kucing yang lewat.**__**Emp**__**...**__** Hinata bagaimana kalau nasib anak kita seperti it**__**u? I**__**ni hanya misalnya saja. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Ryo itu anakmu dan Dai adalah anakku?"**_

_**"Bagaimana dengan kak Itachi sendiri?**__**"**_

_**"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu**__**.**__**"**_

_**"Aku juga sama seperti kak Itachi. Jika misalnya Dai adalah anak kakak pasti sulit untukku melepaskannya apalagi aku yang sudah merawatnya hingga sekarang. Tapi semua juga tahu bahwa Dai itu anakku**__**.**__**"**_

"Apa mungkin Dai dan Ryo tertukar?" Gumah Hinata sambil mengigit bibirnya. Dan gumahan itu didengar oleh Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Diruang pemeriksaan Konan masih terus memikirkan hal ini. Kenapa Daisuki mempunyai golongan darah yang sama dengannya?

"Suster bisa minta tolong?" Ucap Konan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku minta tolong pada suster untuk sekalian memeriksa DNA saya dengan pasien kecil yang bernama Daisuki, apa bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Akan saya periksa sekalian."

.

Jalanan yang macet membuat Itachi harus lama menunggu untuk sampai dirumah sakit tempat Daisuki dirawat. Setelah menanyakan kamar Daisuki pada reseptionis Itachi langsung pergi keruangan tersebut.

906\. Ruangan yang dituju Itachi sudah ada didepan mata. Dengan segera Itachi langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, membuat seluruh orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu menoleh. Dan dapat dia lihat Konan duduk disofa ruangan sambil mengusap kepala Ryo yang tertidur. Hinata yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke sambil memegang kedua bahu Sasuke. Dan Sasuke duduk dikursi yang berada disebelah ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan Daisuki. Serta ayah dan ibunya yang menatap Daisuki penuh khawatir.

Pemandangan ini membuatnya kaget, kenapa Sasuke, ayah dan ibunya jadi terlihat seperti menyayangi Daisuki. Memang perubahan dikeluarga Uchiha tidak dikabarkan pada Itachi agar tidak mengganggunya dalam mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Dai?" Tanya Itachi.

"Dia sempat sekarat karena banyak kehilangan darah. Tapi sekarang kondisinya sudah membaik karena kak Konan." ucap Hinata.

"Konan?" Tanya Itachi bingung.

"Iya Konan. Dai sempat sekarat karena kekurangan banyak darah. Dan aku ingin memberikan darahku padanya. Tapi kau tahu apa kata dokter yang menanganinya?" Ucap Sasuke sedangkan Itachi diam mendengarkan ucapan adiknya.

"Dokter bilang golongan darah Dai adalah O." ujar Sasuke lagi dan Itachi masih diam bingung. "Kau tahu golongan darah aku, ayah, dan kau adalah AB sedangkan ibu adalah A. Mungkin kau juga tahu kalau istrimu mempunyai golongan darah O. Tapi apa kau tahu apa golongan darah Hinata?" Ucap Sasuke membuat Itachi berpikir. "Hinata mempunyai golongan darah A seperti ibu." ucapan terakhir Sasuke membuat Itachi membulatkan matanya. Itachi lupa bahwa seorang anak akan memiliki kesamaan dengan orang tuanya selain dari fisik, yaitu dari darah dan DNA.

"Kau baru paham? Aku memiliki darah AB dan Hinata memiliki darah A dan tidak mungkin seorang anak memiliki darah yang berbeda dengan orang tuanya. AB + A = O. Apa kau ingin menjelaskannya Itachi?" Ucap Sasuke dengan menatap Itachi dalam.

"Maaf. Sebenarnya Ryo adalah anakmu dan Dai adalah anakku." ujar Itachi. "Aku sengaja menukar anak kita agar Konan tidak syok dengan keadaan bayinya yang terlahir cacat. Sebelumnya Konan pernah mengalami 2 kali keguguran dan itu membuatnya syok dan dokter juga sempat mengatakan agar Konan tidak mengalami syok lagi setelah itu. Jadi aku menukar bayi kita." penjelasan Itachi membuat semuanya terdiam. Lalu Sasuke pun berjalan kearahnya dan langsung memegang kerah baju kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu kecewa. Sekarang kau bisa melakukan apa saja padaku dan aku akan menerimanya." ujar Itachi menatap mata hitam sang adik.

"Apa saja yang aku mau?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Itachi.

Mendapat respon dari sang kakak Sasuke pun melepaskan cengkremannya dan berjalan kearah Daisuki.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau boleh melakukan apa pun padaku tapi jangan kepada Dai." ucap Itachi khwatir saat melihat Sasuke berjalan ke ranjang Dai.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun padanya. Asalkan kau harus melepaskannya sebagai anakmu." ucap Sasuke sambil duduk dan membuat yang lain terdiam termasuk Hinata dan Konan.

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke. Dia anakku!" Ucap Itachi marah.

"Loh kenapa? Kau sendiri yang akan menerima apa pun yang aku ucapkan. Lagi pula kau sendiri yang sudah menukarnya kan?" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Kau benar aku memang telah menukarnya tapi aku sekarang menyesal. Dan kau justru menyuruhku untuk melepaskannya sebagai anakku. Kau gila?" Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Kau harus melepaskan Dai sebagai anakmu dan serahkan Dai padaku."

"Kau gila Sas- tunggu... menyerahkannya padamu? Maksudnya?" Tanya Itachi bingung saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Karena kau yang menukar Dai dan Ryo sejak bayi aku ingin sekarang dan seterusnya Dai dan Ryo tetap menjadi anak kita masing-masing. Aku ingin status Ryo tetap menjadi anakmu dan status Dai menjadi anakku. Kau tahu bagaimana ikatan antara Hinata dan Dai serta Konan dan Ryo yang sudah 7 tahun terus bersama kan? apa kau ingin memisahkan mereka dengan kenyataan yang buruk seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hinata sudah terlanjur menyayangi Dai sebagai anaknya begitu pula dengan Konan. Apa jadinya bila Ryo dan Dai harus bersama dengan orang yang mereka kenal dengan sebutan bibi bukan ibu? Pasti mereka akan sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang sudah mereka kenal dengan sebutan ibu tenyata bukan ibunya." lanjut Sasuke.

"Iya aku mengerti. Kau hanya tidak ingin melihat Ryo dan Dai bingung dengan siapa orang tua kandung mereka kan. Kau ingin mereka berdua tetap menjalankan status mereka sebagai anak kita walau mereka telah tertukar begitu?"

"Iya betul. Bagaimana kak Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Asalkan kau bisa menyayanginya dengan tulus aku bersedia." ucap Itachi.

"Tentu. Dan mulai sekarang Daisuki adalah anakku dan Ryo adalah anakmu." keputusan Sasuke dan Itachi sudah dibuat didepan semua keluarga dan diawali jabatan tangan. Dan keputusan itu membuat Konan dan Hinata senang karena mereka tidak harus berpisah dengan anak yang telah mereka asuh sejak kecil.

"Tapi kau tidak akan melarangku bila aku ingin bersama anakku kan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Biar bagaimana pun kau ayah kandungnya. Tapi aku juga bolehkan bersama dengan Ryo?"

"Tentu saja. Biar bagaimana pun kau ayah kandungnya." ucap Itachi meniru Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Itachi pun berjabat tangan dan akan tetap menjaga rahasia tentang identitas asli anak mereka dari Daisuki dan Ryo. biar bagaimana pun keduanya masih tetap keturunan keluarga Uchiha.

'Kau Tetap Anakku Daisuki Uchiha.' batin Itachi dan Konan sambil menghampiri Daisuki yang masih belum siuman. dan bergitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Hinata yang menghampiri Ryo dan mengecup kening bocah yang tertidur itu sambil bergumah 'Kau Tetap Anakku Ryo Uchiha.'

Dan sejak saat itulah semua berjalan seperti semula. Ryo tetap menjadi anak Itachi dan Konan sedangkan Daisuki tetap menjadi anak Sasuke dan Hinata walau pun Daisuki mengalami amnesia tapi itu dapat membuat Daisuki melupakan semua kenangan buruk yang pernah dia alami dan memulai hidup barunya sebagai anak yang disayang seluruh keluarganya.

.

HAPPY ENDING

.

a/n : sebelumnya sudah saya kasih taukan kalau fic ini sudah pernah dipubliks? Saya hanya mempost ulangnya saja dan sedikit diedit. Saya juga sudah meminta izin dari yang bersangkutan.

Thanks to: sally dwi, inoue Kazeka, cahyagustina, Uzumaki NaMa, achan, Guest, sushimakipark, alta0shapphire,Elis kuchiki, Cahya Uchiha, Hanao Himeka, 3 akhawat.


End file.
